


Undercover

by AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bucky Barnes Bingo 2019, Clint Barton Bingo, Double Penetration, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Marvel Fluff Bingo 2019, Mission Fic, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Reader-Insert, Secret Relationship, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Star Spangled Bingo, Threesome - F/M/M, Undercover Missions, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-01-24 12:26:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18571486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound
Summary: You go on an undercover mission with your boyfriend Bucky and Clint Barton.  When you and Clint have to pretend you’re in a relationship feelings become confused.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter fills: @buckybarnesbingo - B5, Fake Relationship, @clintbartonbingo - Fake Relationship, @marvelfluffbingo - Fake Dating

Bucky was pacing the room.  It was disconcerting quite frankly and you really wished he’d stop.  This was your job, just like sitting in blind spots with a sniper rifle was his.  You thought he understood that.  It’s not like you were going to do anything after all.  You weren’t going in to seduce some drug lord or politician. You just had to pretend you were in a relationship with someone else.

Besides, it was Barton.  He was like the least threatening guy around.  Yeah, he’d spent the last few days taunting the shit out of Bucky.  Especially since the three of you had taken up residence in the grimy little apartment across from the club you were staking out.  He rejoiced in seeing Bucky’s face when he did things like call you his darling wife or even just adding thing like honey or dear to questions he asked you.

“Can you zip me up?”  You asked as you shimmied into the skintight dress you were wearing out.

He huffed and came over.  His prosthetic hand pressed against the bare skin of your shoulder as he used it to brace on while he zipped the back of your dress up.  “I don’t understand why I can’t just be your husband.  Surely we’d be more convincing.  We are actually together.”

“Why, Bucky, are you asking me to marry you?”  You teased.

Bucky balked and looked around panicked.  “What?  No.  No… It’s just… No…”

“Chill, Bucky.  I know you weren’t.”  You said.  “You can’t be the spy.  Partly because you aren’t a spy.  The rest because -”  You tapped on the prosthetic arm and looked up at him apologetically. “- Kind of a tell.”

“Right,” Bucky huffed.

“What is going on with you?  You aren’t this jealous guy.  I don’t know who he is but I am not a fan.  Talk to me.”

He moved to the window and looked out, completely ignoring you.  You came over and wrapped your arms around his waist and rested your chin on his shoulder.  “I do know this grump though.  He’s okay but I still kinda like the cuddly sweet guy who likes when I do this.” You cupped his jaw and ran your thumb down the back of his ear and then massage it over his pulse point.  He shook his head like he was trying to get you off and you sighed and let him go completely.

Clint chose that moment to come in and his eyes flicked from you to Bucky and back again.  “Everything okay?”

“I don’t know.  Yes?  I guess?”  You answered with a shrug, going to grab your handbag.

“Sergeant Grumpy?” Clint asked.

Bucky folded his arms and didn’t say anything.

‘Did something happen?  Have you gone nonverbal?’ Clint signed to Bucky, his head tilted to the side and his brow furrowed in concern.

Bucky huffed.  ‘I haven’t gone nonverbal.’  He signed back.

“Then why are you signing to me?” Clint asked.

Bucky let out a frustrated groan and waved him off.  “Just go would you.  Sooner we get this over with the better.”

“Keep comms open,” Clint said.

“Yes, I know how to do my job, Barton.  Go do yours.”  He grumbled.

You came over and kissed his cheek.  “Love you.”

For a moment you weren’t sure he was going to say it back. That felt like a dark omen.  The kind of thing you regret later and tell people how you wished you’d said it back because it has been your last chance to.  Just as you pulled away he wrapped his arm around you and pulled you into a kiss.  It was brief and tight-lipped but he pressed his forehead against yours as he pulled away.  “I love you too.  Be careful.”

“I always am.”  You said.

“Okay, honey bunny, let’s go dancing and see if we can’t find illegal space weapons,”  Clint said.

Bucky scowled at him and you shook your head and headed out with Clint.  He wrapped his arm around your waist before you got outside and you did the same to him.  “What’s up with surly lately?”  Clint asked.  “I mean he’s always surly, but even for him this is a bit much.”

You shrugged.  “I feel like it’s a jealousy thing maybe?”

“Of me?”  Clint said sounding completely astounded by the idea.

“Weird, right?”  You teased.

Clint laughed and the two of you reached the entrance to the club.  The bouncer looked you both over and stepped aside letting you in.  “You know what’s really dumb?”  Clint said as he led you inside.

“What’s that?”  You asked.

He pulled a slightly pained faced.  “I had the biggest crush on him.”

You stopped him in the hallway and dropped your jaw.  “You what?”

“Mmm… back when he was trying to settle in with the group.  He’d shut down a lot.  Go completely non-verbal.  I started teaching him sign language then.  We spent a lot of time together.  I was even sleeping on the floor in his room when he was having nightmares.  And … I dunno.  I just… you know?”  He said.

You did know.  Even at his most surly and cut off, Bucky was easy to love.  You nodded.  “I didn’t even know you were gay, Barton.”

“Not, gay.  Another one.”  He said and you started walking again.  “I kinda hoped… there were moments.  He’d get really… touchy.”  He shrugged.  “Anyway… then you came along and well, you know what happened next.”

“Sorry, Barton.  I had no idea.”  You said.

He shrugged again.  “Couldn’t blame him really.  Look at you.”

“Aww, that’s sweet.  Got a crush on me too?”  You teased.

He made a small shrug and you stopped him again.  “You do!”

He gave a small shrug again and pulled you along.  “We have work to do.  Come on.”

The two of you moved through the club, no one really looking twice at either of you.  Your mind kept going over the little confession of Clint’s.  Maybe Bucky had felt the same thing and hadn’t been willing to explore it and you just came in and disrupted what was going to happen.

Or maybe it was just jealousy.

You approached a sectioned off area and Clint approached the security guard.  “We wanted to see Davis,”  Clint said.

“Who’s asking?”  The guard asked.

Clint pulled a piece of Kree tech from his pocket and the guy stepped aside immediately.

You went in and a large guy sat in the middle of a large red velour couch.  There were women hanging off him and two more bodyguards hovering behind.  One leaned down and whispered something in his ear.

He looked you both over and raised an eyebrow.  “And do who do I have the pleasure?”

“I’m Deirdre Costello, this is my husband.  We heard you might be the person to talk to about… certain artifacts?”  You said.

“I am.  I’ve been told you have some of your own.  Are you wanting to buy or sell?”

“Trade.”  You said and Clint pulled the device from his pocket and putting it on the table.

Davis invited you to sit and drink with him as he looked it over.  You did the talking while Clint played the dumb piece of arm candy.  You knew he was taking things in that you would miss.  That was Clint’s skill set.  Why he was on this mission with you and not Steve or Tony.  He was good at playing dumb and he saw more than anyone.

A plan to meet up the following night in a warehouse on the other side of town was made and Davis invited you both to stay and keep drinking with him.  Drugs were brought out.  That was where things went a little south.  He got defensive when you tried to pass and so you ended up taking a couple of bumps of coke and everything became hazy after that.  The lights too bright.  Things moved too slow.  You danced with Clint, grinding up against him on the dance floor.

You knew that Clint used that opportunity to warn Bucky about the fact you were both high right now.  You also knew that you kissed him but you weren’t sure if it was to maintain the cover or just because you felt that kissing him was needed.

You weren’t sure what time you managed to get out without making Davis either suspicious or offended.  Bucky was waiting for you in the entrance to your building.  “You did cocaine?”  He snarled, putting his hand on your back and leading you upstairs.

“It was either that or this thing fall through.”  You said, trying to focus on him.

He muttered a string of curse words under his breath and almost pushed you back upstairs.  “You two go try and sober up and get some sleep.  I’ll keep watch.”  He said when you got into the room.

“Are you mad at me?”  You asked.

“I’m mad.”  He said.

“At me?”  You pushed.

He huffed and shook his head.  “Just… get some sleep.  We’ll talk in the morning.”

You looked him up and down and he slumped a little, coming over and kissing your cheek.  “I know.  I know okay.  I fuckin’ hate this fuckin’ job.  Get some sleep please.”

You grabbed his hand.  “I love you.”

“I love you too.  Sleep. Please.”

He went to the window and perched on the stool by it, keeping his eyes locked on the club across the road.  You looked back at Clint and he shrugged.  “Come on.”

You followed after him into the bathroom, your mind racing through all the things that happened tonight, but not quite being able to make sense of any of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> star spangled bingo fill: Bed Sharing

You woke the next morning extremely reluctantly.  Clint was draped over you and snoring and even though you were pretty sure that wasn’t right, you couldn’t quite bring yourself to care.  You were exhausted.  Deep to your bone exhaustion.  It was only because you could feel eyes on you and your training said that was a bad thing that you managed to bring yourself to pry your eyes open.

Bucky was sitting cross-legged on a small kitchen chair staring at you both, a take out coffee in his hand and a scowl on his face.  He got up when he saw you were awake and grabbed a paper bag and tossed it at you.  “Eat.”  He said.

You sat up, making Clint roll way groaning.  Inside the bag was a bagel with cream cheese on it.  You started eating and rubbed your head.

“What were you thinking?”  He said, his tone much more deadly than you’ve ever heard him speak in.  “Taking drugs from a fucking crime lord.”

“I was thinking that if I didn’t, it would ruin the whole operation.”  You said.

Bucky rolled his eyes.  “I don’t even know if you should make this exchange tonight now.  You’re gonna be coming down still.  You’ve compromised the mission.”

Clint sat up and put his hearing aids in.  “Why are we yelling?”

“Because I’m on a mission with a couple of idiots,”  Bucky grumbled and tossed another bag at Clint.

Clint opened it and began eating the bagel ravenously.  “You get coffee?”

Bucky rolled his eyes and grabbed a cardboard tray of takeout coffees from behind him and brought them over, putting them on the mattress.

“Oh god, will you marry me?”  Clint said, picking up a cup and taking a long drink from it.

“That better have been directed at the coffee,”  Bucky grumbled.

Clint smirked and wiped his thumb over the hole in the lid of the cup.  “Sure, let’s pretend it was.”

Bucky shook his head and sat back down.  “So what do we do?  You’re all going to be pissy and wanting to sleep all day and we have fuckin’ work to do?”

“What is going on with you?  Since when have you ever been all play by the books?”  You said.

“Since…”  He stopped and glared at you both and then waved his hands around.

You got up and approached him wrapping your arms around his neck.  “Bucky.”

“Don’t you dare.”  He grumbled.

“Bucky Barnes,”  You cooed, nuzzling at his neck.  “You don’t need to worry about little ol’ me.”

He sagged a little and wrapped his arm around you, burying his face in your neck.  “How can I not when you’re a huge idiot?”

You started laughing and hit him.  “Hey.  Be nice.”

He kissed your neck.  “No more taking shit from the bad guys.  You’re a spy.  Figure out how to fake it.”

“Alright.  We still going then?”  You asked.

He nodded and kissed your cheek and then looked down at Clint.  “We all need sleep still.  And you two need to eat.  A lot.  Get that shit out of your system.”

“Oh no.  Eating and sleeping?  Fuck this job.”  Clint teased.

“God, I hate you,”  Bucky grumbled.

“Yeah, yeah.”  Clint teased.  “You’re very scary.”

Bucky shook his head and took off his jeans.  “I’m gonna sleep.”

“Oh good.  Get in here.  I’ll be the little spoon.”  Clint teased.

“Bucky’s the little spoon, silly.”   You teased.

Both you and Bucky climbed back into bed, you lying in between the two men.  It wasn’t the first time you’d ever piled into one bed on a mission with a bunch of people.  Your creature comforts were often limited and you just made do.  Quite honestly you liked sleeping in a pile.  Yeah sure it could get really overheated with that many bodies, but it was comforting knowing there were other people beside you.  Having that comforting weight and warmth of another body when you were in a vulnerable situation meant you actually slept instead of waking up every few minutes to check nothing happened.

“Mmm, this is nice,”  Clint said snuggling against you, voicing your internal thoughts even as he finished off his bagel.

“I’m gonna push you out onto the floor if you don’t shut up,”  Bucky grumbled.

“Okay, grumpy.”  Clint teased.

Bucky reached over you and shoved him.  Clint toppled backward and landed on the floor with a grunt.  “You fuckin’ shit.”  Clint cursed getting back into bed.

You cupped Bucky’s jaw.  “Can we have the sweet less grumpy Bucky when we wake up?”

He let out a breath and leaned his forehead against yours.  “Fine.”

“I love you, Buck.”  You whispered.

“Love you too.”

* * *

 

The three of you slept soundly until mid-afternoon.   Clint was the first one to stir and his movements woke you and Bucky almost as one.  He stretched and rubbed his stomach before reaching over and grabbing his hearing aids.  “Just like the good ol’ days, huh, Buck?”

“Might have been the good old days for you,”  Bucky replied, but he moved in closer to you both like he was unwilling to let go of the warmth.

“You are irresistible,”  Clint said with a nod.  “I’m going to go have a shower.  Then… dressed for the mission. Then we’re going out and eating the biggest fucking pizza I can find.”

He got up and you watched as he disappeared into the bathroom and turned to Bucky.  He pulled you closer and started kissing your neck.

“Don’t think Clint’s gonna allow quite enough time for that,”  You teased, though you hooked your leg over his waist and pulled yourself flush against him.

“It’ll be enough time for me.”  He teased back and kissed you.  You laughed against his lips and ran your fingers through his hair, drawing the happy little purr sound he always made when you did it.

His lips moved down your neck and you tugged lightly.   “Clint said he had a crush on you.”

Bucky pulled back and looked you in the eyes.  “He said what now?”

This time you took over kissing his neck, using each kiss to punctuate your words.  “Mmm… that’s what he said.  That back when you first came back the two of you spent a lot of time together he was super into you.  Thought you might be into him too.  Then I snatched you away.  Cause of how irresistible I am.”

He stroked your hair in an almost absent-minded way.  “He really said that?”

“Yeah, he definitely thinks I’m irresistible.”  You joked.

He chuckled and leaned down and kissed you gently.  “True.”

You pulled back and looked at him.  “You didn’t know?”  He shook his head, his brow furrowed just a little.  “What’s wrong?”

“Didn’t know anyone looked at me like that.”  He said with a shrug.

You wrinkled your nose and grimaced.  “Ut oh.”

“What?  What’s that face?”

You hid your face in his shoulder not wanting to look in his eye.  “You liked him too, and I came along before you had a chance to explore it.”

“It’s not like that,”  Bucky said, but the tone was hardly comforting.  You tapped out a pattern on his hip as your mind went through all the things that sucked about finding that out and all the possible ways it could end now that it had come out.  “Hey,”  He said kissing the top of your head.  “I love you, dummy.”

You looked up at him.  “You missed an opportunity.”

“Story of my life, darlin’,”  He said and kissed your forehead.  “I got you though.  And you make me happier than I’ve been in a long time.  Clint’s an annoying dumbass, but you’re my annoying dumbass.”

“Hey, you have a type.”  You teased.

“Oh, that’s it.”  He said and rolled on top of you and began to kiss you hungrily.  You wrapped your arms around his neck.  He rolled his hips against you and you groaned, pushing up against him.

Clint cleared his throat.  “Unless you’re gonna invite me to join you take it to the bathroom.”

Bucky rolled off you with a grunt.

“Your timing is terrible Barton.”  You said getting up.

He shrugs and moves through the room gathering up clothes.  His towel was wrapped low on his waist, showing off his lithe, muscular form.  Built for agility rather than just pure strength.  He was marked with bruises, cuts, and scars in various places.  They didn’t change the fact he was hot.  Very hot.  He turned to the bed and looked at you both. “Like what you see, you perv?”

Bucky threw a pillow at him and got up.  “This is the last mission I do with you.”

“Don’t you wish.”  Clint teased.  “Go on you two.  Shower.  Pleasure each other.  We got shit to do.”

You got up and followed Bucky into the shower, sparing a glance back at Clint.  There was still a lot more of this mission to go.  Right now, you were more worried about the Pandora’s Box you might have just opened.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @star-spangled-bingo - taken captive, @clintbartonbingo - kidnapping

You sat at the small table with Bucky on one side and Clint on the other the three of you slowly making your way through the pizza on the table.  You still felt a little off.  Sluggish more than anything.  Like you still need sleep and your brain wasn’t quite keeping up with what was going on around you.

You also felt really out of place in this dingy pizza place.  For some reason you couldn’t quite explain even to yourself, you’d let Clint talk you into dressing for the mission before you went out to eat.  So you sat between them in a black, figure-hugging, slip dress, while beside you Clint wore black suit pants and a tank top and bucky was in a pair of black jeans and henley.  You looked like a trio of goths who had just come back from an all-day orgy where you’d gotten extremely drunk and were still hungover from it.

To be fair, Bucky’s body armor and the rest of Clint’s suit was hanging in the back of your van.  Clint was a disaster and it was just better not to risk pizza grease on his suit, while you were all pretty sure that going out in full body armor might blow their cover.

“So, we’re trying to get to the source of the weapons.  We’re not finishing the transaction.”  Bucky said.

“Gee thanks for telling us our job, Cap.”  Clint snarked.

“Don’t call me, Cap.”  Bucky shot back.

“Then stop acting like you’re the boss of this mission.”

“I  _am_  the boss of this mission.”

You pinched the bridge of your nose.  “Oh my god, I’m gonna clunk your heads together.  We’re in public you dumbasses.”

Thankfully both men were smart enough to look sheepish.  You picked up your coke and glared at them both over it.  “Besides I’m the boss.”

“Yes, boss,”  Clint said with a salute.

“We know what we’re doing.  It’s gonna be fine.  Just take your spot and keep watch.  Plant the tracker on the trucks and the cars.

Bucky nodded.  “Right.”

“Now, eat your fuckin’ pizza.”

“You have been hanging around Bucky too much.”  Clint teased.

Bucky frowned and his hand went to your knee.  You ran your fingers over the back of his knuckles.  “I’m trained for this.”

He nodded.  “I know…. It’s just…”

“I know.”  You said and kissed his cheek.

Clint sat back and wiped his fingers on a napkin.  “Alright.  Guess I’m ready.  How long have we got?”

You looked at your phone.  “An hour.  Guess we should head over.”

* * *

 

The three of you head back out to the van and the boys got dressed before you drove over to the site.  You did a slow drive by and Bucky scoped the area for somewhere for him to sit.  “Okay, I’ll be on the corner of that building there.”  He said pointing.  “I’ll put the trackers on the vehicles and get back up there while everyone is inside.”

“Sounds like a plan.”  You agreed as he got out of the van.  “Be careful.”

“I’m more worried about you two.  Don’t take anything from them.  Just do the exchange and upsell.  That’s it.”

“Yeah, yeah.”  You said and kissed his cheek.

“You’re infuriating you know that?”  He asked.

You smirked and nodded.  “We’re almost done.  Then we can go home and chill.  Few days tops.”

He gave a brief nod and stalked off into the shadows as Clint pulled out.  “Really stresses him out being on a mission, huh?”

“Yeah, lot of unresolved issues I guess.”  You said.  “Wish he’d just quit.  Go to college or something?”

Clint snorted.  “College?  What would he study?”

“Astronomy maybe?  Or like electrical engineering.”  You said.

Clint raised an eyebrow.  “That actually makes a lot of sense.”

“I know.  I’m super smart.”  You chuckled.  “He won’t do it though.  He has too much guilt over his past and he won’t stop trying to right it.”

* * *

 

Bucky had moved quickly into position, setting up the sniper rifle in the corner that was cloaked in the shadow of the building behind it.  He watched as you and Clint pulled up and were frisked by security.  Then as they moved to the back of the van and took out the Kree tech.  There was some talking in the carpark that seemed to take way too long.  Bucky started to wonder if he’d get a chance to place the tracers when a black 18 wheeler pulled into the parking lot.  He watched as it pulled into a loading dock and then set his sites back on you and Clint.  One of the men with you gesticulated wildly in the direction of the truck and then everyone moved inside.

Bucky counted to ten, just waiting to make sure you didn’t all come back out again and then made his way down the fire escape.  He didn’t like this bit and honestly wished there was someone else here to help.  If there was a firefight on the ground he could hold his own, but he liked having eyes on everything happened.

He guessed maybe that feeling was intensified for Clint.  He hated being in the middle of things.  He could do the spy stuff but he liked being the eyes.  This mission was really a mess the more he thought about it.  They should have brought Natasha.  Hill even.  Unfortunately, they’d been on their own missions and Clint was the only spy left.

Not that he wasn’t actually liking him being there.  It was nice having him around.  Like Clint had said.  It was like old times.  Clint was an annoying shit but he was a good person and quite funny really.  He had a way of making it so Bucky didn’t worry too much about something.  Sometimes Bucky needed that.

Bucky made his way into the parking lot, keeping to the shadows.  He kept his eyes peeled and listened for movement.  If he got caught doing this, the mission was blown and everything they’d done so far would be a waste.

He put tracers on all the cars and under the body of the truck. He figured the truck was the important one but it couldn’t hurt to have everyone followed.  When they were all in place, he hopped the fence and made his way back to his spot on the roof.   He was about halfway up the fire escape when there was a gunshot.

It came from the site and he wheeled around to see if he could catch sight of what happened.  The truck started and pulled out while at the same time the group came out with what looked like you, unconscious and slung over one of their shoulders.

For the briefest of moments, he wasn’t sure what to do.  If he went up he would be able to see what was going on.  He would probably even be able to blow out the tires of a few of the cars but he didn’t want you in a car accident and he had no idea where Clint was.  On the ground, he could take chase and it might be quicker to get there, but he wouldn’t be able to see everything.  For some of the time, he wouldn’t be able to see anything at all.

All that passed through his head in a matter of seconds before he leaped over the railing of the fire escape.

It was a 6 story drop and super serum or not, he knew the landing would hurt.  He used his prosthetic to catch himself on the stairs two floors above the ground.  It wrenched his shoulder painfully, but was nothing he’d not felt before.  He landed heavily on the ground jarring his legs.  He’d been thinking about that more lately.  He was a person, not a thing that could be tossed aside if it broke.  Now though, now all he could think about was you and Clint.  He had to get to you.

He ran flat out, but it wasn’t as fast as the cars pulled out.  He didn’t know which one you were in.  They were all the same Ford Taurus with tinted windows and he couldn’t see the license plate of the one you’d been thrown into before he’d jumped.

When he leaped the fence the last two cars were pulling out.  He pulled out his handgun and fired taking out the back tires from the car in the rear and the rear windshield of the one in front.

He ran to the car whose tires he blew out.  The driver and two passengers all jumped out and started firing on him.  He dived for cover behind the wall that surrounded the warehouse and fired three shots.  They took out two of the men and clipped the other.  He was about to run over and knock the guy down.  Best out where they were taking you from him when he heard a shuffling and the door opening behind him.

“Buck…”

Clint’s voice was strained and raspy.  Bucky wheeled around and saw him.  He leaned against the door with his whole weight.  It was the only thing keeping him upright.  His hand was pressed against his side, but it didn’t hide the huge red mark that was blossoming on the side of his shirt.  Bucky ran to him, the guys in the car completely forgotten and arrived at Clint’s side with enough time to catch him.  “They knew who we were.” Clint coughed.  “We gotta get her back.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @marvelfluffbingo - rescue mission

Bucky lowered Clint to the ground.  He didn’t panic very often.  When he was in mission mode he always detached slightly.  Not enough to feel out of control, but enough that he could get the job done without constantly triggering to his past traumas.  He was strict and cold and lacking emotion.  He did what needed to be done.

Now he was only emotion.  Guilt.  Fear.  Inadequacy.  You were gone.  Clint was bleeding out in his arms.  There was a guy crawling into a car to get away that he needed for questioning purposes.  He could hear sirens and his sniper rifle was still on the roof of the building opposite.  He was frozen not sure what to do.

“We gotta move,”  Clint said in a choked voice.  “Now.”

Bucky blinked and shook his head to clear it.  “Keep pressure on that wound.”  He said and got up, hoisting Clint over his shoulder.  Clint made a pained whine, but cut it off quickly as Bucky moved.  He ran quickly to the guy who was now pulling himself up into the car and grabbed him by the collar.  He knew that there were witnesses.  He could see them taking pictures of him out of office windows and poking their heads out of doors.  It didn’t matter.  The only thing that mattered was stopping Clint from bleeding out and finding you.

He carried both men as quickly as he could, throwing them into the back of the van.  “How are you doing, Clint?”  He asked.

Clint nodded.  “Not gonna die immediately.”

Bucky grabbed the medkit and brought it over.  He had planned to patch him up but Clint snatched it from his hands.  “We can’t stay here.  Move.”

It took all of his self-control to do, but Bucky moved into the front seat and started the car.  He grabbed his comms and called Hill.  She answered on the second buzz.

“Barnes, what kind of mess are you all in?”  She said, not even taking a moment to say hello.

“Everything’s gone wrong.  Hawkeye’s been shot.  Agent 43 has been taken.  You need to let the local authorities know this was an operation and not to try and find us.  I have someone to question.  Also, I’ve abandoned my sniper rifle.  Someone’s gonna need to go and get it.”  Bucky said and then rattled off the address of the building he’d left the gun at.

“What the fuck?  I’m going to send in back up.  If the hawk is that injured…”

“No.”  Clint croaked.  “We can do this.”

“Tough.  I’m calling in Widow.  Don’t do anything dumb until she can get there.”  Hill said before disconnecting the call.

Bucky drove the van back to their hideout and carried both Clint and his prisoner inside.  Clint had put gauze on his gunshot wound but it had bled through by the time they reached the apartment.  Bucky cuffed the prisoner to the radiator and went to Clint.

“Jesus.”  Bucky, hissed as the pulled the gauze off.  “Fuck, maybe we should have just taken you to the hospital.”

“No, we gotta get her back.  None of my organs were hit.  You can do this.”  He said.

“How do you know none of your organs were hit?”  Bucky said getting the much more complete medkit they had in the room.

“I know what that feels like.”  Clint hissed.  “Just get the bullet out and stitch me up.”

Bucky knew field medicine.  He could do this shit in his sleep.  Given his life as the soldier, you could argue he had done this shit in his sleep.  Sometimes to himself. Seeing Clint wince and bite down into his own fist as Bucky did this though - it hurt.  He hated seeing Clint like this.  He hated that he was causing him pain.  He hated that you were missing.  He was this whole mess of emotions and he couldn’t get them to align.  He didn’t know if his old crush was bubbling up.  His fear of being the blame for losing you both.  Just the fact that he thought you were both going to die.  Or what.  But he had a strong urge to kiss Clint and tell him how sorry he’d been for being such a huge idiot.

He didn’t, though and the fact he’d even thought it, scared him.

“My hero,”  Clint said as Bucky put the gauze back in place over his stitches.

“You okay?  Sorry if that hurt.”  Bucky said.

“Didn’t hurt as much as being shot in the first fucking place,”  Clint said.  “You put trackers on the car?”

“Yeah, of course.”

“Alright, you question him,”  Clint said.  “I’ll see where they ended up.”

* * *

 

You woke up slowly, your head throbbing.  You knew you were in trouble but your head was swimming so much you had trouble doing anything except raise your head.

“She’s awake.”

The male voice was harsh and way too loud.  You moved your head to look at him, but the room spun and before you were able to focus someone was gripping your jaw and yanking your head back to face them.

“You think we don’t know the Avengers when we see them?  How fucking stupid do you think we are?”

You blinked your eyes slowly and Davis’ features slowly became clear.  “Pretty fucking stupid if you brought me here.”

“You think they will find you here?  No one has been able to find this place.”  He said.  “Besides.  You won’t be here long.  We’re going to send a message to your friends using your body.”

You laughed.  It was quite hysterical and you couldn’t quite get it under control.  “Oh my god, you have the biggest death wish of anyone I’ve ever met.  And I know a guy who jumps out of planes with no parachute.”

“After what we do to you.  They wouldn’t dare.”  He said and pulled a knife from his belt.  He ran it up the inside of your thigh.

“Can I ask you a question?”  You said.

“You hoping I’ll monologue?”  He said.

You chuckled and shook your head.  “How long was I out for?”

“A little over three hours.”   He said.

You bit back a laugh.   “And why didn’t you do - whatever it was you planned to do to me - while I was out?  Needed me to feel it or something?”

“Something like that.”  He said, laughing darkly.

You laughed out loud and shook your head.  “Men.  So fucking weak.”  You said.  He snarled and slapped you in the face making lights pop behind your eyes.

“I’ll show you weak, you stupid slut.”  He seethed.

“Uh huh.  And what will you show them?”  You said.

He turned around just in time to let the arrow that had flown through the air hit him in the chest instead of the back, he stumbled back into you and you flipped both of you backward, spun and used your chair to hit two of the goons who had been standing beside him.

The room erupted in chaos.  Bullets and arrows were flying everywhere.  You managed to break the chair into several pieces and used the two that were still attached to you via the handcuffs as improvised batons to fight the people around you on your way to cover.

The fight was over quickly though.  When the two people on your side are both expert marksmen it doesn’t take too long to take care of a dozen would be crime lords who just lucked in on alien tech one day.

When all that was left was a few men begging for mercy Bucky and Clint both ran over to you at once.  Bucky pulled you into a tight hug and Clint wrapped himself around you from behind.  “Holy shit.  I was so scared.”  Bucky whispered against your ear.

“It’s okay.  You got me.”  You whispered back.

The three of you just stood there like that, letting the adrenaline leave your system.  “Okay.  Calling in the cleanup.”  Bucky said pulling back.

You turned and looked Clint over running your hand down his side.  “Holy shit.   Holy shit.  I thought you were dead.”

“Take more than that to kill me,”  Clint said.  “Besides, your boyfriend is surprisingly dexterous.”

“He is, isn’t he?  I’m very lucky.”  You joked making Clint snort laugh.

You turned back to Bucky and watched as he went about cuffing people and checking their wounds.  He looked up at you with an expression that looked suspiciously like guilt.  You guessed that you’d be having one of those conversations about how it wasn’t his fault while you were waiting for extraction.

Clint tapped you on the shoulder.  “Okay agent, let’s see if we can’t do something about those cuffs.  Then I think I’m gonna have to pass out.  I am in a very large amount of pain and I think I popped the stitches.”

You turned on him and shook your head.  “Jesus, Barton. Sit down.  Let me see what I can do.”

He collapsed against a wall and you started to patch him up again.  This whole mission had been a disaster, but you had found the complete supply of alien weaponry. You wondered as you restitched Clint’s wound how much trouble the three of you were going to be in.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @buckybarnesbingo - Y1 Waiting for extraction

You and Bucky handcuffed all the men that had been injured in the fight and treated their wounds before taking a walk around the facility they’d taken you to.  You’d given Clint some morphine for pain and he’d drifted off in a drugged out haze propped up against a crate.

You stepped into a large hanger like room and looked up.  “Jesus, they have a Leviathan.  We hit the fucking jackpot.”  You said as your eyes swept over the huge alien beast that was hanging from the ceiling.

“You think that’s gonna be enough to cancel up how ass up this went?”  Bucky asked as he stared up the long dead creature.

“Hope so.  God, that was such a monumental multilayered fuck up.”  You said.

Bucky took your hand, his fingers linked with yours and the two of you kept moving through the building.  “What happened?”

“There was a couple of things.  They recognized Clint was the first one.  They did last night.  Probably stupid to assume we could go in undercover with an actual Avenger, but he never gets recognized.  They also said that it was the Kree tech.  They never see it, so assumed there was a catch.  Which I think made them realize that it was Clint.  Though I’m just speculating about that last part.”

“Fuck.”  Bucky hissed.  “Well, they can’t put that on us.  That was the plan they gave us.”

You nodded.  “Yeah.  Couldn’t do much about that.  You wouldn’t have been any better.  Your tell is massive.”  You said.  “Problem was because they knew they made their own half-cocked plan.  The coke was part of it.  Thought if we were coming down from highs we would be slow to react.  They weren’t wrong.”

“I told you…”

“Yeah, yeah.  I know.”  You said, tucking yourself into his side.  “I’m sorry.”

Bucky shook his head.  “So why not just take you out at the club?”

“We promised them more stuff.  They wanted it.  They lured us to the warehouse.  Injected me with something and when Clint reacted they shot him.  That’s the last thing I remember.  How’d you find me?  Trackers?”

Bucky nodded.  “Mixture of the trackers and the guy I grabbed.  The cars scattered a little.  But I grabbed this guy and he cracked so fast, narrowed it down for us.  God, he was such a whiny baby.”

“How come Hill sounded so angry when you radioed this in?  Would have thought this -”  You gestured at the Leviathan.  “- would be enough to make her happy.”

He shrugged.  “She wanted me to wait for Nat.”

“How far away is Nat?”

Bucky shrugged again.  “Don’t even know.  But… I couldn’t… I couldn’t let them…”  He shook his head.  “I thought you were both gonna die.  I have seriously never been so scared on a mission before.  I couldn’t just wait.”

You turned and faced him pulling him close to you and looking up into his eyes.  “It’s okay.  I’m safe.  You found me.”

He leaned his forehead against yours a weird mixture of feelings bubbling through him.  Relief was one of them.  Relief he had you in his arms.  That you were safe.  That this fucking mission was over quickly.  He still felt guilty though.  Partially for letting you get taken in the first place.  A huge part was that while you were gone he’d felt the urge to kiss Clint.

“I think there’s something wrong with me,”  Bucky said.

You sighed and pushed your hands into his back pockets.  He knew what you were thinking.  You were thinking he was self-loathing again.  That he’d got caught up in his head in his past and didn’t think he was worthy of being loved.  You’d ridden that particular carousel with him plenty of times.  “Bucky…”

“I know… I know…  Healing takes time.  I gotta be kind to myself.  This shit wasn’t my fault.”  He said, though he still hadn’t quite gotten to the point where he totally believed it.  “This isn’t that.”

You looked into his eyes and he frowned down at you.  “What is it?”  You asked.

He took a breath and let it out slowly.  “I - I think I might still have a thing for Clint?”  Your stance changed and you furrowed your brow pulling back a little.  “No, darlin’, no.   Don’t… I don’t wanna break up.  I’m just…”

“Words, Buck.  You really need to start using them.”  You said.

He caressed your jaw and leaned his forehead against yours again.  “I am so in love with you.  Just there was a moment while you were gone and I was so scared.  I just…”  He trailed off not sure how he could even say the words.

You stroked his hair, trying to soothe him, which made it worse somehow.  He did deserve to be reassured.  “What is it?”  You asked.

“I wanted to kiss him.”

You let out a breath and rested your head against him.  “You didn’t do anything wrong, Bucky.  You know it’s not our thoughts that define us.  It’s our actions.”

He groaned and once again you ran your fingers through his hair.

“Bucky.  You once made me promise I’d tell you how I was feeling honestly all the time because you had trouble believing that people wanted you around.”  You said.

His chest tightened like something had reached into his chest and gripped his heart.  The sense of dread that accompanied it was worse and he braced himself for you to tell him you were through.   “Yes.”  He said quietly.

“Well, Buck.  I honestly think I got in the way of you and Clint being together.”

“It’s not like that…”  Bucky argued.

You cut him off shaking your head.  “Yes.  It was.  I’m not saying you don’t love me.  I know you do.  I do, my love.  I’m just saying that if I hadn’t come along you’d probably be with Clint right now.”

Bucky didn’t say anything.  He didn’t know what to say.  He couldn’t say that would be true for a fact, but if they had really both been attracted to each other, surely at some point one of them would have said something about it.  Maybe they would be together.

“The thing is, Buck… I don’t think there’s one person for everyone.  I think finding your person is a mixture of luck and compatibility.  Right place, right time, right person.  There’s probably a whole heap of other people that could fit that role.  And for you… quite possibly Clint was one of those other people.”  You said.  “And tell me, honestly, Bucky.  If it wasn’t for the fact that Clint’s a guy and you had to figure out the whole same-sex attraction thing on top of your own self-discovery, sharing a bed with him all those nights, him teaching you sign language, would you have started something up with him?”

Bucky let out a breath and nodded.  “Probably.  But that’s not what happened.  I met you and we connected.”

You caressed his jaw, and he leaned into your touch, he didn’t know what was happening right now, but his head kept telling him that you were going to break up with him in some kind of self-sacrifice play and he didn’t want that.  He wanted you, who were real and he loved over some potential thing that may or may not have happened if he and Clint were different people.  “Okay… so… I’m gonna suggest something that you might sound weird.  Why don’t you explore it with him?  He likes you.  You like him.  You’ve never been with a man right?”

“No.  But … I’m with you.”  Bucky said pulling back a little.  “I love you.”

“I’m not suggesting we break up, Bucky.  I’m… okay, listen… back in the 40s, would you have considered being in a same-sex relationship?”

Bucky shook his head.  The truth of the matter was, back then, his attraction to men scared him.  If he’d even let himself acknowledge it properly he’d have lost his job and been ostracized.  Things were different now. Clint could go out and date men and women as much as he liked and no one blinked an eye.

“And now if I wasn’t here?”  You asked.

“Yeah, I guess I would date a guy now.  I mean… yeah.”  He said.

“Well… let’s broaden those horizons a little.  How about you date both?”  You suggested.

He snorted.  It sounded ludicrous.  Yeah sure, back in the day he’d date a few girls at once.  He was never serious with any of them.  You and he lived together.  He’d bee thinking marriage and kids.  Not yet, but they were there in the plans for the future.  This was like backtracking.  “What?  But… I don’t…  Like I just… take him out… come home to you?”

“Or…”  You said and walked your fingers up his chest.  “We could explore it together.”

“What like a… like a triad?”  He asked.

“Yeah.  We love each other right?   You lost so much, Buck.  Had so much shit dealt to you.  I want you to know who you are now.  And this is part of you.”   You said.

God.  The sentiment behind the words you’d used.  The desire you had to not hold him down.  To not force him to be something he wasn’t.  It was everything he loved about you.  “You don’t think it’s weird though?”  He asked, leaning his forehead against yours again.

“Would it have been weird for you to date a man back then?”  You asked.

“Right.  Good point.”

“Don’t worry about what other people think.  This is us.  We do what makes us happy.  Okay?”  You said cupping his jaw.  “If you really don’t want to… it’s fine.  It can be just us.  I just don’t want you to keep parts of you locked up.”

“What would you get out of this though?”  He asked.

You smiled up at him and began kissing his neck.  He wrapped his arms around you and pulled you close.  “Well, I think Clint’s pretty cute.  I really like being around both of you.  I get to see more of who you are and I love you so much, James Barnes.  Plus… I actually really love sleeping in a bed with more than one person.  I feel safe and I sleep deeper.”

Bucky hummed as you sucked a spot under his ear.  “What if Clint doesn’t want to?”

“Then he doesn’t want to.  We’ll be exactly where we are now.  But… I have it on good authority that Clint is a big ho.”  You joked.

Bucky snorted.  “Alright.  I guess… maybe… we could ask him?”

“That would be a start.”  You said.

He shook his head.  “No, this is for a start.”  He said and kissed you deeply.  He pulled you tight against him and ran his hands down your back to your ass.  There was the softest of noises behind him and he pulled back and snapped around on alert.

Natasha stood in the doorway with her arms crossed across her chest.  “What did you do to my bird?”

You chuckled and pulled away from Bucky.  “He’s okay.  But surely this makes up for it?”  You said indicating around you.

Natasha nodded.  “Yeah, good job, dummies.  You should get yourself kidnapped more often.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @buckybarnesbingo - U3, Clint Barton/Hawkeye

The sun filtered in through the gap in the curtains hitting you in the eye and making you grumble and roll over in Bucky’s arms and bury your face in his chest.  You were greeted by the deep rumble as he laughed softly.  As much as you didn’t want to wake up right now, it was very nice to be able to be doing it home, in your bed, safe and sound with Bucky.

“Mornin’, darlin’.”  He said in that same deep rumble.  Gravelly and heavy with sleep.

“Morning, Buck.”  You mumbled.

He chuckled again and pulled you tight against him.  You hummed and nuzzled into him.  Now you were pressed so close you could feel his erection digging into your hip.  You ran your hand down his stomach and over his crotch.  “Morning to you too.”  You teased.

“Such trouble.”  He said and rolled over on top of you.

“I’m not the one with morning wood.”  You teased.

He ground down against you, making you let out a soft moan.  “There’s a reason for that.”  He said looking down into your eyes.  “Besides that’s not morning wood.  That’s ‘I’m fucking horny’ wood.”

You burst out laughing and he kissed you, smiling into it your lips.  You wrapped your arms around him and bunched one of your hands in his hair.   You took your time, kissing and running your hands over each other.  Switching positions so he was on top and then you were, and then you just lay side-by-side.  His beard tickled your skin and made your lips numb and tickle.  You were in no hurry.  It was enough to just be enjoying each other.

Gradually Bucky’s lips moved from yours and to your neck.  He kissed down your stomach, grabbing your leg and putting it on his shoulder as he made his way lower and lower.  His beard tickled the inside of your legs and you grabbed his hair, bunching it in your fists and tugging on it gently, making him moan.  It was a low rumble of a sound that added to your own arousal, your already dripping cunt flooding for him.  He pulled your underwear down and you spread wider for him, welcoming him between your legs as he swiped his tongue up the folds of your labia and swirled them around, drinking up as much of you as he could.  He used his large hands to spread your lips and open you up to him more.  His tongue exploring every part of your pussy.  First in broad swipes, building the tingle slowly in your cunt so that by the time he was focused on your clit it had spread out into the rest of you and made you arch off the bed in pleasure.

He focused on that small nub, sucking it into his mouth and flicking his tongue back and forth over it.  You started to grind on his face and he pushed two fingers inside of you.  He fucked you with them, slowly at first and building.  They curled inside you until he found your g-spot.  You cried out loudly and bucked up under him.  He held your hip down, his metal fingers digging into your soft flesh as he stroked your g-spot again and again while he sucked and bit at your clit.

You clutched desperately at his hair and your heel dug into his back.  When your orgasm hit it crashed down on you, making lights pop behind your eyes and your whole body clench with it.  You cried out loudly, pulling on his hair.

He groaned and drank you up before looking up at you with a dopey, pleased with himself expression on his face.

“Fuck me,”  You sighed as he crawled back up your body.

He hummed and looked down at you.  “Oh, I plan to.”

You giggled as he brought his lips to yours and as you sucked the tart and salty flavor of your pussy from his lips, he slowly sunk into you.  His cock stretched and filled you and you clenched around him.  Both of you moaned and for a moment he held you there before rolling you over so you were straddling him.

You looked down at him and smirked before starting to ride him.  You rolled your hips, twisting and swirling in place as you bounced up and down on his cock.  He ran his hands over you, squeezing your breasts, stroking your back, running down your throat.  The metal a cool contrast to the warmth of his skin.  You started rubbing your clit and he swatted your hand away, taking over for you, rubbing it in small circles and pinching it.

You came again, throwing your head back and moaning as it surged through you.  “Fuck!”  You groaned.  Bucky’s hands both moved to your hips and he rutted up into you, dragging your orgasm out until with one final jerk of his hips he came, filling you with hot come.

You collapsed down on top of him and he wrapped his arms around you and buried his face in your neck, his cock staying inside you.  “Mm… what should we do today?”  You mumbled.

“That.  At least five more times.”  He teased.

“Mmm… well, I assumed that.”  You giggled.  “We should go see Clint.”

Bucky didn’t respond for a moment, he just kept his face buried in your neck.  “You think he’ll go for it?”

You kissed his cheek.  “I meant just to see if he’s okay.  There’s only one way to find out if he’ll go for it.”

He whined a little and pressed his lips on the spot just under your ear.  “He’s gonna think we’re weird.”

You started laughing.  “You’re really worried about Clint Barton thinking we’re weird.”

He chuckled and looked up at you, but you could still see the worry etched in his features.

“You want me to ask him?”  You asked.  He nodded and you leaned down and pecked his lips.  “Shower first.  We smell like sex.”

He chuckled as you climbed off him and headed into the bathroom.  “I dunno.  Maybe smelling like sex will help.”

* * *

 

You didn’t rush in the shower.  The mission had taken a lot out of you both and you were in no hurry to rush into anything particularly.

It was almost an hour later before you both entered Clint’s room in the medbay.  He was sitting up and playing around on his phone.  The remnants of his breakfast sitting on the tray table over his bed.  “About time you two showed up.”  He said.

You went and sat on the side of the bed.  “How’re you doing?”

“I’ve been better.”  He said.  “But also, I’ve been worse too.  So that’s a win.”

You chuckled and lay back on the bed beside him.  He wrapped his arm around you and huffed.  “So you been debriefed?”  He asked.

“Yeah.  Last night.  Was quite the wringer we got put through.  ‘Cause we fucked up big time and you got hurt but also, we rocked it with the captures and the haul of alien tech.”   You explained.  “I think they’re gonna call it even.”

“Well, that’s something,”  Clint said with a shrug.  “How are you doing, grumpy?”

Bucky shrugged.  “‘M okay.”

Clint laughed and looked at you.  “Good to see coming home hasn’t lifted his mood.”

“He’s okay.  He’s just nervous.”  You said.

“What’s he nervous about?  You just said we’re okay.”

You patted Clint’s thigh.  “Well, we’ve been talking.  Remember you said how you had a crush on him?”

Clint blinked at Bucky and then at you and then back at Bucky.  “What?  I didn’t… I said that… but…”

“Shh… It’s okay.  So it turns out, Bucky had a crush on you too.”  You said.

Clint’s jaw dropped open and his eyes flicked between you both.  “You what?”

“Yeah.  So you know how you made that joke about me stealing him away because of how irresistible I am?  It’s not so far from the truth.”

“So… so… so… What?  What… What is it… Why are you telling me this for?”  Clint stuttered.

“Well,”  You said patting his thigh.  “Wanna go out some time?”

Clint just stared at you both.  He didn’t try and push you away or argue with you.  Nor did he pull you closer and tell you how fantastic that sounded.  He just stared, slack-jawed.

“It’s okay.  Just… this was a dumb idea.  Forget it.”  Bucky said.

“No. No, no, no.  No.  Wait.”  Clint babbled.  “What are you suggesting here actually?  Like a threesome?  Or… or what?”

“Bucky and I are in love.  We love each other.  But there’s no denying that given that you both had feelings for each other before I got here, I - maybe - stole him from you.”

Clint burst out laughing.  “Yeah, you sure did.  Dumb bitch.”

You joined in laughing with him.  “You are so lucky you’re injured or else, I’d be elbowing you so hard right now.”

“I think I’d take the elbow, to be honest.”  He said and let out a breath.  “But for real, what are you asking here?”

“I don’t know.  The three of us… you know… seeing how we work together?”  You suggested.

“I’m - I’m not really great at relationships,”  Clint said.

“No one is until they are, Clint.”  You said.  “We can play this as casual as you want too. No pressure. Just allow for more.”

“So we could have a threesome?”  He asked.

You looked at Bucky and he nodded his head.  “A threesome is on the table.”

“‘Cause I’d really like having a threesome.”

You looked over at Bucky and raised an eyebrow.  He a let out a soft huff.  Not quite a laugh but nearly.

“So, what I’d suggest is maybe we just hang out.  You know?  Maybe a little more than we do now and whatever happens… happens.”  You said.

“Yeah.  That could work.  Low pressure.”  Clint said with an excited nod.

Bucky moved closer to the bed and Clint grinned up at him.  “Needed a little taste of archer, huh?”

Bucky sat at the side of the bed and hesitantly put his hand on Clint’s thigh.  “Don’t make me change my mind.”

“Aww, there’s my grumpy.”  Clint teased.  He relaxed back on the bed and linked his fingers with Bucky’s as he tapped out a pattern on your hip.  “Maybe we should keep it on the down low for a while.  Don’t need everyone telling me they told me so when I fuck this up.”

“Clint,”  You said curling into him a little.  “We can keep it under wraps, but if it doesn’t work, it doesn’t work.  It’s not going to be anyone’s fault.”

Clint kissed the top of your head.  “Let’s not underestimate how badly I can fuck things up now shall we?”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @buckybarnesbingo - U2, secret relationship, @clintbartonbingo - Secret Relationship

When Clint came out of the medbay nothing really changed.  You and Bucky still went to sleep in your room and Clint still went to sleep in his.  You and Bucky would still hang out with Clint.  Often Nat would be there.  Sometimes it was Steve and Sam.  Sometimes it was Wanda.  You still worked.  Bucky would still get stolen away from you by Steve or Sam or both.  Natasha still stuck to Clint like glue.  It was same ol’, same ol’.  Like nothing had changed at all.

Except for those moments when they weren’t at all.  In empty corridors pressed against the wall, kissing each other with too much hunger because of how risky it was.  At the conference room table where hands would rest on thighs when they didn’t use to.  Or when games of footsie would start up.  When you’d closed the door and locked it and the three of you would do whatever it was you had been holding back all day.  Whether that be intense make-out sessions or just cuddling up together on the couch and watching TV.

In some ways, it was really easy to keep the secret.  Both you and Clint were skilled spies and it was not like Bucky wasn’t used to keeping off people’s radars when he wanted to.  Most of the Avengers weren’t spy’s either.  It was a bunch of soldiers and civilians so they didn’t know what changes to look for when people were keeping secrets.  Besides, it wasn’t like their head would go there anyway.  You were always friends with Clint.  Bucky used to sleep in the same room as him and no one’s head went to them sleeping together.  Polyamory wasn’t common and it was never what people assumed was going on.

You would have probably been fine to lower the subterfuge some and just not rub it in anyone’s faces and they wouldn’t have expected it.  The problem was Natasha Romanoff noticed everything.  She had no expectations about how relationships should be conducted.  She didn’t expect people to adhere to any particular moral code.  She was smart and highly trained.  The best spy among all four of you.  Also, she was around all the time.

So you were working overtime to keep Clint’s secret.  Not that you understood exactly why he was hiding it from her.  You understood the others, but Nat was his best friend.  He literally told her everything.  It was a little weird and hurt a little bit that he didn’t want to admit this to her.

You told yourself (and Bucky more than once) that it was just while he figured out if this might work.  That it wasn’t a case of him being ashamed of either of you he just needed time for him to know if he could handle this new thing.  It was a weird thing after all.

So you upped your game.  Careful not to alter your behaviors.  Not being too affectionate.  Not withholding your affection either.  You and Bucky had been close with Clint before.  That’s why this whole thing was happening after all. So if you suddenly started acting like you didn’t know each other Natasha would immediately know something was up.

It was tricky but this was what you did for your job, and if Natasha had noticed she hadn’t let on yet.  It was work though and stressful not being able to ever really relax.  Even when you were in your own room you had to be aware of where Natasha was because the chances were high she’d try and track Clint down.

“Why don’t you just tell, Tasha?”  Bucky said as the three of you lay on the couch together.  He was on the bottom, then Clint and then you.  Bucky seemed to love the reassuring weight of both of you on him.

“I just… I will but we’re not even fucking yet.”  Clint said.  “What would I even be admitting to?  Sometimes kissing?”

You rolled over so you were face to face with Clint and you ran your fingers down his neck.  “That’s what this is?  Friends that kiss?”

“Yes.  No.  Yes.  Maybe.  I mean… it kind is that right?  That’s what most relationships should be right?”  Clint babbled.

You chuckled and rubbed your nose against his.  “I guess you’re right.  So what then?  You wanna move it to the next level?”

“If that was you asking if I wanna fuck you both, then yes, I’ve wanted that before we started whatever this is.”  Clint teased.

Bucky wrapped his arm around Clint’s waist, pushing it between the two of you.  He began to massage Clint’s cock through his pants and his he did, his knuckles rubbed back and forth over your cunt.

You let out a soft moan.  It was nothing compared to the deep guttural one Clint made as he bucked up under you.  “Is this what you want, Barton?”

“Fuck,”  Clint hissed.  “Yes.  Jesus, Bucky.”

“Well,”  Bucky said, continuing to palm Clint’s cock.  “We can do that, but you have to sleep over.”

Clint whined and wriggled down against Bucky.  “But then everyone will know.”

“You can sneak out in the morning.  Nothing has to change out there.  But if you want to add this -”  He gave Clint’s cock a squeeze, making him gasp and buck up.  “Then what I want is to wake up in the morning with you.”

Clint whined again and you looked down at him.  His eyes darted between yours and he nodded.  “Okay.  Okay.  I’ll sleep over.”

You grinned and leaned in and kissed him hungrily.  Bucky kissed his neck and continued to stroke Clint’s cock as you rocked against him, using Bucky’s hand as friction against your pussy.

“Let’s go to the bedroom,”  Bucky rumbled.

You got up and dragged Clint after you.  Your whole body felt like a live wire.  The three of you had been waiting for Clint to become comfortable with the idea of being with you both.  You had wanted this though.  It was exciting.

Bucky pulled off his shirt and came up behind Clint, kissing his neck.  Clint pulled back from you and turned his head capturing Bucky’s lips.  Clint let out a soft groan as Bucky teased his lips open with his tongue and slipped it into his mouth.

You ran your hands down Clint’s stomach and began to unfasten his pants.  He was hard already and his cock sprung up as soon as you released it from his jeans.

Bucky curled his arm around Clint’s waist and started jerking him off.  “Fuck,”  Clint groaned breaking the kiss.

Bucky kept pumping his cock slowly as he leaned over to you.  He kissed you deeply and tenderly.  The was love in the kiss.  Like he was trying to reassure you, he was there with you.

Clint groaned again and lay his head back on Bucky’s shoulder.  “How, how, how are we gonna do this?”

You both pulled back and looked at him.  It was funny, normally when you had sex, you just had it, but that one extra person added a whole bunch of new logistics.  Holes to be filled so to speak.  What did people want versus what they could actually take?  Part of you wanted to try everything.  Every position in the threeway Kama Sutra.  That might have to wait though, Bucky had never been with a man before and might need a little building up to it, and you had no idea about Clint.

“How would you feel about being in the middle of a little sandwich, Clinton?”  You purred.

“You used my full name.  Am I in trouble?”  He asked.

“Oh, you will be.”  You teased.

He chuckled and pulled his shirt off.  “I can do the middle.  You okay with that, Buck?”

Bucky made a choked groan sound and nodded.  “Yeah,”  He croaked.  He cleared his throat and nodded.  “Yep.”

You pulled Clint over to the bed.  He nearly tripped on his pants before kicking them off and you pushed him down onto the mattress you stood in front of him and slowly stripped off the rest of your clothes.  First, your bra, sliding it down your arms and tossing it in the corner.  Clint looked up at you with lust blown eyes and ran his hands up your side, cupping your breasts.

Bucky came up behind you and unfastened your pants, pushing them off.  Clint pulled you down into his lap and you straddled it, kissing him and grinding on his dick.  You both moaned as the slick from your pussy coated his shaft.

Bucky went to the side table and grabbed the lube and condoms.  He stood watching the two of you for a moment, just slowly stroking his cock.  He passed you a condom and you tore the packed open and rolled it down over Clint’s cock.

You pushed Clint back and sunk down on his cock.  You both moaned as you looked into each other’s eyes and began to bounce on his dick.  Bucky came up behind you and pushed you down against Clint.  Clint kissed your neck and Bucky ran his hand down your spine.  The cool metal making you shiver a little as you continued to move up and down on Clint’s cock.

Bucky sunk to his knees between Clint’s legs and ran his tongue up from the base of Clint’s cock to your pussy.  Clint mewled and jerked up into you while a heavy head built in your cunt, sending tendrils out to the rest of you.

You kept bouncing faster and faster as Bucky licked over your pussy and sucked on Clint’s balls.  He pushed one finger into Clint’s ass and then added another slowly fucking him with them.  Clint’s muscles clenched and he made strained sounds and pressed his face in your neck.  “Fuck, Bucky.  Want you to fuck me.”

Bucky stood, rolled on a condom and added more lube to his cock.  “You sure?”

“Yes.  Want to be in the middle.  I can take it.”  Clint mewled.

You giggled into his neck and stilled as Bucky pushed Clint’s legs back up, pushing his cock deeper into you.  He lines himself up to Clint’s ass and slowly sunk in.

Clint moaned and arched his back, which pushed him even deeper into you.  “Holy fuck.  You’re huge.”

“Want me to stop?”  Bucky asked, pulling back just a little.

“No,”  Clint gasped.  “Please.  Keep going.”

Bucky started to slowly fuck Clint as you bounced on his cock.  He wrapped by his arm around you and rubbed your clit as he did, increasing the pleasure running through you.

Clint became impatient despite how loud he was getting.  He started to rut quickly against you and the faster he went, the fast Bucky went until the sound of slapping your bodies against each other almost matched that of the sounds of your moans.

Clint gritted his teeth and dug his calloused fingers into your back.  “Close.  Fuck.  Gonna cum “ He whined.

“Keep.  Going.  Almost.  There.”  You panted.

Bucky’s fingers moved faster on your clit and Clint began to snap his hips up hard against you and he bit down into your shoulder.  Your whole body seized up and you came hard, crying out and arching your back up.

It was all Clint to take and with a jerk he came, moaning deeply into your neck.

Bucky kept thrusting.  He put his hand on the small of your back, holding you there with Clint’s cock still buried inside you.  Clint mewled as Bucky hit his prostate again and again and when Bucky jerked into him one last time and released Clint came again, this time a dry orgasm that made all his muscles clench up and his body shudder.

“Holy fuck.”  Clint sighed as you crawled off him and Bucky pulled out of his ass.

“Mm-hmm, you can say that again.”  You hummed as you curled up in bed.

“Let me clean the two of you up,”  Bucky said taking the used condoms and tossing them out in the bathroom.  By the time he returned with a warm washcloth you and Clint were curled up together.

He tenderly cleaned the two of you up and climbed in bed, spooning Clint from behind.  “So?  What do you think, Clint?”  He asked.

“Oh yeah.  I wanna do that a whole bunch more times.”  He said.

* * *

 

The next morning you woke up to Clint trying to wiggle free.  You grumbled as Bucky sat up on high alert.  “What’s happening?”

“Gonna sneak out before Nat’s up.  Or Steve.  Shit, Steve’s probably already up.”  Clint babbled.

“Alright, come on.  You can sneak out.”  Bucky said, kissing Clint’s shoulder.

Clint hummed and leaned back against Bucky kissing him hungrily. He pulled back slowly and a little reluctantly.   “Okay.  I better go.”  He said and leaned down and kissed you two.

You and Bucky followed him to the door.  “Alight.  See you in the common room for breakfast.”  Clint said.

“Yeah.  We’ll shower and come out and meet you.”  You agreed.

He kissed you both softly one more time.  “I want this, ya know?  Just… I need a little more time to be sure I’m allowed to have it.”

“It’s fine.  We’re here.”  You said.

He nodded and opened the door.  Standing opposite your door was Natasha, slicing an apple up with a tactical knife.  She smirked at the three of you.  That little half-smile of hers playing over her lips.  “I knew it.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @buckybarnesbingo - B2, Polyamory

Natasha sat on the couch in the apartment you shared with Bucky.  She was still slicing pieces off the apple with the large tactical knife.  Clint sat next to her watching the knife like he was worried that when she was done with the apple she might start taking slices off him.  You and Bucky stood in the doorway watching, not quite sure if this was a ‘Clint and Nat’ discussion or an ‘all four of you’ discussion.  The issue was you had all been hiding the relationship you were exploring with each other from everyone, but really that was just a surface scratch on the issue that Clint had been keeping secrets from Natasha.  Which given how close they were, was something she’d taken quite personally.

“So,”  Natasha said slicing another piece from her apple.  “Are we talking or are we all just gonna sit here silently staring at each other.”

“It’s not what it looks like,”  Clint said.

“So you three haven’t been fooling around together since you got back from that mission?”  Natasha asked.

“No.  I mean… yes.  No.  Kinda.”  Clint babbled.   “We… I… You see… It’s not that simple…”

“Natasha we wanted to…”  Bucky started.

Natasha lifted up her finger and glared at Bucky.  “Hush.  I want to hear it from him.”

Bucky shrugged and put his arm around your waist and you looked up at him.  He gave a little nod and the two of you moved to the couch, each taking the spot on either side of Clint.  You offered him your hand and he linked his fingers with yours and Bucky put his hand on the back of Clint’s neck and gave it a gentle squeeze.

It seemed to ground Clint and reassure him.  He took a deep breath and looked at Natasha.  “You know how when Bucky and I were spending so much time together when he got here?”

“Yeah, and you got a big crush on him.  I remember.”  Natasha said.

“Well, it was mutual.  But I guess things didn’t line up right for what we were ready for.  And then I guess I thought there was never a chance ‘cause…. Because…”  He nodded to you and Bucky.

“Right.  So, you found out it was mutual on the mission, I guess.”  She said.

Clint nodded.  “Well, they did.  They told me when we got home.  Asked me.  I dunno.  We just… we just thought we’d see what happened.  We like each other is all.”

Nat finished the last slice of apple and impaled the core on the blade of her knife.  “And you kept it from me because…?”

Clint swallowed and looked at the knife.  “It… I was going to tell you when I was sure one way or the other what I wanted.  Nat… you have a tendency to tell me what you think I want.  I wanted to see if I could figure out what I wanted on my own first.”

“I don’t do that,”  Natasha said, looking affronted.

“Yeah, Nat.  You kinda do.  And I love you for it.  You’re my best friend and I’m an idiot.  I just needed time to try it out and see how it felt first is all.”  Clint said.

Natasha huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

“I was gonna tell you, Nat.  I’m sorry if it feels like I was hiding shit from you.  I just needed time.”  Clint said earnestly.

Natasha took a moment, just tapping her foot restlessly against the coffee table.  “I guess it’s your secret to keep.”  She said with a sigh.  “Are you happy?”

Clint nodded and looked between you and Bucky before turning his attention back to Natasha.  “Yeah.  I think I am.  I think maybe this might be the kinda thing I need, Nat.  Ya know?”

Natasha worried at her lip and nodded slowly.  “Then you shouldn’t hide it, Clint.  Be happy that you’re happy.”

You chuckled at how quickly Natasha slipped back into the role of Clint’s romantic guide just after learning she’d been shut out.  “Give me some time, okay, Nat.  I just… you know?”

Natasha nodded and leaned forward, kissing him on the cheek.  “Yeah.  I know.”  She looked at the two of you.  “And if either of you hurt him.”  She gestured with the knife across her throat.  “Got it?”

* * *

 

You had spent the rest of the day back in the zone of faking you weren’t together.  No one suspected a thing but you did notice Natasha watching the three of you closely anytime you were together.

That night, completely unprompted, Clint decided he’d sleep over again.  You didn’t even waste time cuddling on the couch, instead, you went straight to snuggling together in bed.  You’d taken the spot in the middle and were reveling in how good it felt to be wrapped in the rather muscular arms of your two lovers.

“I think Nat’s right,”  Clint said quietly as he nuzzled into your neck.

Bucky chuckled and reached over, running his hand down Clint’s side.  “Of course you do.”

Clint either missed the playful teasing or ignored it.  “I really like this.  I know we haven’t been doing it long but it feels right.  Don’t you think?”

Bucky’s hand moved higher and cupped Clint’s jaw and you leaned in and kissed him lovingly.  “Yeah, Clint,”  Bucky said, gently.  “I think it feels exactly what I needed.”

You pulled back and looked deep into Clint’s blue eyes.  “How do you want to do it?  Tell them?  Just go out there not hiding it?”

“I - uh…”

Bucky cleared his throat.  “I think … I think we should announce it.  I mean… Clint didn’t know I was… Bi?  Pan?  What are we calling it?”

“You can call it whatever you like, but either of those work.”  You said.

“Yeah… well into guys and gals anyway.  If Clint didn’t know when I was actually interested in being with him, then probably the others don’t know either.  I should at least come out to Steve.”

You nodded and looked at Clint.  “Yeah.  I get it.  I mean you saw the trouble I got in with Natasha today, and she already knew I swung in every direction.”  Clint said.

“So we call a house meeting.  Bucky, you can come out with us beside you.”  You said.  “It’s gonna be okay.  I honestly don’t think there’s much anyone could tell the others and have them be shocked about.  It’s a new world.”

“Gods and aliens and shit.”  Clint agreed, wrapping his arms around you and pulling you tight against him.

“Mm-hmm.”  You hummed, wriggling your ass against him.

“I think,”  Clint said, kissing your neck slowly and reaching over and running his hand through Bucky’s hair.  “That -”  He moved his lips down to your collarbone and Bucky ran his hands up under your shirt.  “We should - “  He swirled his tongue around and grazed his teeth on your skin and you pushed your ass back against his crotch.  “Practice the sex part more in case they ask about it.”

You and Bucky both seemed to agree because there was a sudden scramble to get everyone completely naked.  Bucky and Clint both pulled your sleep shirt off before doing the same to themselves and all three of you wriggled out of your underwear.

You lay between them facing Bucky.  Clint kissed the back and side of your neck as he rolled his hips against your ass.  His hand snaked around you and he fingered your clit in slow, tight circles, timing it with the rolling of his hips.  Bucky grabbed the lube and squirted it in his palm.  As he began to jerk Clint off behind you, you slicked your palm and did the same to him.

The three of you kissed as you used your hands on each other.  Your lips moved from person to person.  Lips on lips, on necks, on collarbones and chests.  Soft moans filled the room and as you got more and more turned on Clint took the lube and began to tease your ass with his fingers.

You moaned loudly and let your head fall back.  “This what you want?”  Clint whispered against your ear, his hot breath tickling your skin.  His finger pressed against your asshole and sunk in to the first knuckle.  “You want me to fuck your ass while Bucky fucks your pussy?”  You mewled and pushed back against him, his finger sinking deeper into your ass.  “You do, don’t you, dirty girl?”  He whispered, as he slowly fucked your ass with his fingers.  Bucky lined his cock up to your cunt and teased you with it.

“Fuck,”  You groaned, rutting your hips between both men and closing your eyes.  “Please, give it to me.”

Clint added a second finger as Bucky sunk his cock slowly into you.  You moaned and arched your back against Clint.  He nuzzled into your neck as he fucked you with his fingers, spreading them slowly so that the pain was only ever that good kind, and you only ever wanted more of it.

Bucky fucked you slowly as Clint slowly stretched you out to take him.  You started pleading with them for more.  You needed both of them, desperately, with every part of you.  Clint pulled back and grabbed a condom.  He sheathed himself,  applied more lube and lined himself up with your ass.  “Ready, honey?”

“Yes,”  You moaned.

Clint slowly pushed in.  “Fuck!”  You moaned as the two men moaned with you.

Clint reached around you and rubbed your clit.  “That’s it, you’re taking it so well.”  He praised.

“Fuck, Clint.”  Bucky cursed.  “Can feel you.”

Clint grunted and pressed his face into your neck.  “Feels so fucking good.”

The three of you started to move together.  They were slow at first, but as you began to rut faster between them, they picked up their pace too.  They kissed and bit at your shoulders and their hands roamed over you.  You fell apart between them.

It was like molten metal flowed through your veins spreading through you, making you sweat and burn between them.  It seeped out through your body and pooled in your stomach pressing down on you and each thrust into you seemed to add to it, pushing down inside you, threatening to break.  Every nerve felt raw and exposed and yet every touch both gentle and rough felt nothing but good.  Even the pain felt good.  You craved it.  Needed it.  Wanted it so bad that it hurt.

When your orgasm broke it tore through you, making your core clench and spasm, and your whole body tremble with it.  You cried out and bucked between them.

Neither man seemed to be able to last as your body clamped down on them and milked their cocks. Clint jerked into you first, groaning as his cock pulsed, releasing inside you.

“Fuck, I can feel you both.”  Bucky groaned and with one more thrust, he came inside you, filling your cunt in waves.

Clint slipped from inside you and tossed out the condom.  “Fucking hell.”  He sighed, collapsing on his back.  “I think we have the sex thing down.”

You and Bucky both rolled over so you were curled into the crook of Clint’s arm and Bucky was half draped over you both.  “Yeah, we are very, very good at that.”  You agreed.  “Now, we just gotta let everyone else know.”


	9. Chapter 9

Bucky walked nervously down the hall, flanked on both sides by you and Clint.  He was on his way to Steve’s office.  He’d decided he needed to tell his best friend about his sexuality before the three of you went and outed your whole relationship to the group.  Steve had known him since he was a kid.  They’d shared a bed for Christ’s sake.  If he was going to come out, he needed to do it to Steve first.

He did worry though.  Not that Steve wouldn’t accept him.  After he’d taken him in and loved him after the monster HYDRA made him, Bucky didn’t think there was much Steve could learn that would kill their friendship or the love they shared.  What he worried about was that hearing it would hurt him.  That keeping this secret and not trusting Steve with it would cause him pain.  He told Steve everything back in the day.  It was not like Bucky’s sexuality was a new thing.  He should have told him back then.

They reached Steve’s office. It had large windows down the hall side and Bucky could see him in there working on some paperwork.  He stood at the door willing himself to just knock.

You put your hand on his shoulder.  “You okay?”

Bucky shrugged a little.  “Yes.  No.  I mean, I know he’s not gonna reject me.  I just feel bad.”

“Hey,”  Clint said.  He ran his hand down Bucky’s forearm and linked their fingers together.  “All this shit - sexuality, relationships, whatever - it’s yours.  It doesn’t belong to anyone else.  So what if you only want to come out now we’re doing this?  That’s okay.  If you’d never wanted to come out that would have been okay too.”

Bucky nodded.  “I just don’t know why I never talked to him about shit like this.”

“You are now.  That’s pretty big.”  You said.

He nodded again and let go of Clint’s hand.  He took a deep breath and knocked.

Steve looked up.  “It’s open.”  He called.

Bucky steeled himself and went through the door, you and Clint following after.  Steve tilted his head and looked you all over.  “Hey, is there a mission I wasn’t aware of?”

“No,”  Bucky said, taking the seat opposite Steve.  “This is personal.”

Steve looked between the three of you with a slightly confused expression on his face before closing up a folder on his desk and sitting back.  “Shoot.”

Bucky’s eyes flicked from you to Clint to his hands and then to Steve before he took a deep breath.  “Oh god, I don’t even know how to say it.  I don’t know the label.”

“What label?”  Steve asked.

You reached over and rubbed his leg.  “Just tell him how you feel.”

“How you feel?”  Steve asked.

Bucky huffed and shook his head.  “Okay.  So… so… I guess the thing is, that I don’t just like women.  Sexually I mean.  Like… I think I just like people.”

Steve furrowed his brow and then sat back in the chair.  “Huh.”

Bucky looked at him and shifted in his chair.  “Is that all?”

“I just …”  Steve said and ran his hand through his hair.  “Huh.”

“That’s not really helpful, Steve.”  You said.

“Sorry,”  Steve said getting up and moving to Bucky.  He crouched down in front of his friend and put his hands on his shoulders.  “Me too, pal.”

Bucky started laughing, quietly at first and then louder.  He leaned in and pulled Steve into a tight hug and they stayed that way for a while, just holding each other until Steve slowly pulled back and looked at Bucky.

“How come you never told me?”  Bucky asked.

Steve shrugged and moved back to his chair.  “I guess back then I tried to push it away.  I already had enough things to get bullied about.  Being small and sick.  Didn’t need that added to it.  Besides, I like women, so I could hide it.  Then when I came off the ice, I guess… well I haven’t really been with anyone have I?  I don’t know.  It didn’t seem to matter if I was theoretically attracted to anyone when I haven’t been attracted to anyone in any practical sense.”

Bucky nodded.  “I guess that makes sense.  You haven’t liked anyone?”

“There have been sparks, but they don’t seem to go anywhere.  You know how I used to say I was waiting for the right partner?  I don’t think that’s changed at all.  Maybe that’s not something I get to have.  I don’t know.  What about you?”

Bucky wanted to unpack a bunch of what Steve just laid out.  There was pain in his statement and he felt like he needed to help Steve deal with it, but maybe now with you and Clint wasn’t that time.  Instead, he focussed on the question.  “Back then?  I don’t know.  I think because people would say things like if a guy was were with a man they’re gay now.  Then if they were with a woman they aren’t gay now.   Or whatever.”  He shook his head.  “I thought it was a choice you made and so I chose the safe one.  It never occurred to me you could be both or all.”

“Why now?”  Steve asked.  “And why did you tell Clint before you told me?”

“Umm… well, that’s the other thing,”  Bucky said, swallowing.  “Clint … we… the three of us.”  He groaned and buried his face in his hands.

Steve looked between the three of you, somehow more confused looking than he was before.  “You want me to tell?”  You asked.

Bucky nodded and you took his hand and gave it a squeeze.  “Bucky, Clint and I are together.”

“Romantically?”  Steve asked.

“Well there hasn’t been a tonne of romance, but yeah.”  Clint joked.

“All three of you?”

“Yeah, all three.”  You said.

Steve didn’t say anything for a moment and just looked the three of you over.  “You’re happy, Buck?

Bucky nodded.  “Yeah, I am Stevie.”

“Then I guess that’s what’s important.  I just want you to be happy.”  Steve said.  “Be careful though.  I don’t want to see you hurt.  Any of you.”

Bucky smiled a little and nodded.  “Thanks, Stevie.”   He went to stand and then stopped and looked at the blond opposite him.  “Hey, you think if we’d both just been honest back then we would have … I dunno… gotten together?”

Steve looked at Bucky and wrinkled his nose.  “You’re kinda like my brother, Buck?”

Bucky started laughing and got up.  Steve did too and they hugged again.  “You’re still a punk, you know?”

“And you’re still a jerk,”  Bucky said.  “You think we can call a group meeting?  I kinda just want to get this all out there?”

Steve pulled back and nodded.  “FRIDAY?”

“Right away, sir.  I’ll have them meet you in the common living area.”  The AI replied.

The four of you headed down to the common room together.  Steve took a seat on one of the recliners while you, Clint and Bucky or took a seat on the couch.

Natasha was the first to arrive.  She smirked when she saw the four of you.  “They tell you their news?”  She asked Steve as she took a seat on one of the other couches.

“Yeah, they already tell you?”  Steve asked.

She laughed.  “No, I caught them.  They think they’re so sneaky.”

Steve laughed and shook his head.  “Imagine thinking they could hide something from you.”

“Right?  Idiots the lot of them.”

The rest of the group slowly trickled in looking slightly confused as they took their seats.  Last of all was Tony doing his usual trick of making sure everyone knew he was in the room.  “Why the family meeting?  We got a teen pregnancy?  Someone get suspended from school?  Do you all need pocket money?”

He took a seat perched on the couch next to Pepper and leaned over and kissed her on the top of the head.

You looked over at Bucky and Clint, and Clint nodded and sat forward.  “So we just wanted to get everyone together to let you all know that the three of us -”  He gestured between you, Bucky and himself.  “- are together.  In the biblical sense.”

Natasha snorted as the others looked between the three of you.

Tony started laughing.  “My god, I always knew you had a wild side, missy.”  He said.  “So how’s that work?”

“You don’t know how a threesome works?  Aren’t you some kind of ex-playboy?”  Clint asked.

“You see when a mommy and a daddy and a daddy love each other very much…”  You added.

“Ha-ha, very funny,”  Tony said.  “So you’re really poly?”

“Yep.  That’s it.  Just thought you all should know in case you see us holding hands or kissing or whatever, no one is cheating on anyone.  We’re all copasetic.”  You said.

“Hey, Pepper, you think…”  Tony started.

“No, Tony.”  Pepper said shaking her head.

“Any further questions class?”  Clint said.

“When did this start?”  Sam asked.

“Just after that last mission.  Some stuff came up. We decided to explore it.  It’s kinda working.  So we’re running with it.”  You said.

There was silence in the room for a moment and Tony stood up.  “Great talk everyone.  Shall we order pizza?”

You chuckled and leaned into Bucky, he pulled you close and kissed the top of your head and then did the same to Clint.  He wasn’t scared anymore.  He knew how he felt and knowing his friends had his back, this could work.  He might not get the life that he’d been told he should have back before the war.  Really the war had ruined any chance of that for him.  This though, with you and Clint, he could be happy and really above all, he wanted that above anything.


	10. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @buckybarnesbingo - C4 Mission Sex

You crossed the street to the hotel hand-in-hand with Maria Hill.  She looked gorgeous in the figure-hugging black gown she wore.  You could only hope that you looked even half as good in the more floaty lavender one that you had on.

The gowns had played their role.  You’d both drawn the entire attention of the room as the beautifully rich, lesbian socialites that you were playing.  You drew the people you needed in close, pickpocketed what you needed and returned it back to them when you were done.  All in all, it had been a really successful infiltration.  There was still work to do on this mission, but you had access to a lot of data now, and if you used it right, you’d be making a lot of arrests in the next week.

Now you were returning to the hotel.  You could see Clint and Bucky up on the rooftops.  Just a glint of something because you had known where they were perched.  Natasha you knew would be waiting for you in the room.

It had been a good mission.  Playing a rich socialite meant expensive hotels and comfortable beds.  Room service even.  It definitely beat the shitty room with its bare mattress in an abandoned building you had in the last mission you had to pretend to be dating someone.

You went into the lobby and Hill drew you closer to her.  You wrapped your arm around her waist and laughed.  You were two girlfriends after all.  You’d just come back from a glamorous party.  You were happy and in love.   A few people’s gazes followed you to the elevators and while you rode it up to your floor you stayed close to her.  She nuzzled at your cheek and you giggled and ran your hand down her back.

It wasn’t until you were both in the suite that you pulled apart.

“Nice going, ladies,”  Natasha said coming over to you and kissing Hill.  Hill pulled her close and deepened the kiss, drawing it out.  Natasha made a choked hum and pulled back.  “Party get you in the mood there, huh?”

Hill laughed.  “More like the data we got.  How good was it?”

“So good.  You don’t even know… come look.”  She said and dragged Hill over to her computer and they started looking over files, Hill keeping her hand on Natasha’s ass.

Bucky approached you and wrapped you in his arms.  “Well done.”

“Thank you.”  You said leaning up and kissing him.  His lips were still cold from the night air.  You pulled back and looked over at Natasha and Hill.  “Is it good?”

“So good,”  Hill said with a nod.  “We are going to get some really high up people.”

“Good job, babe,”  Clint added, kissing your cheek.

Natasha and Hill pulled up the chairs at the desk and started typing.  Hill unzipped the back of her dress and sighed in relief.  Natasha turned back and looked at the three of you.  “You lot can go get some ‘sleep’,”  She put the word sleep into air-quotes and smirked.  “Tomorrow is gonna be big.”

“You sure you don’t want some help?”  Clint asked.

Natasha shook her head.  “Nope.  This is my bit.  Trust me.”

You, Clint and Bucky went into your room, Clint moving up behind you and unzipping your gown.

The three of you had been doing the whole polyamory thing for a little over a year now and hadn’t really looked back.  It was unconventional, sure.  But then what was conventional about a guy who hadn’t aged in the last 70 years, was kept in HYDRA and had a metal arm, and a guy who grew up in the circus and became the world’s best archer?

This was unconventional but it worked.  You were happy and so were they.

You loved how on days where Bucky was being particularly surly Clint would just bug the crap out of him until he cracked.  You loved how Bucky seemed to give Clint the ability to just still and be quiet.  You loved goofing around with them.  You loved falling asleep in the big tangle of limbs you slept in.  You loved how you never needed to worry about being alone.

You loved them.

Clint slid the sleeves of your dress down your arms.

“You look stunning tonight,”  Bucky said.  “You and Hill made quite the pair.”

“Worked better than the time when I was faking being with Clint, huh?”  You teased.

Bucky kissed your neck slowly and pushed your dress down so it pooled at your feet.  “You can say that again.”

Clint slid his hands up your torso and cupped your breasts.  “That’s because our raw sexual energy was too much.  It clouded our judgment.”

You snorted and Bucky chuckled and shook his head.  “That must have been it,”  Bucky said.

“So…”  Clint hummed, as he massaged your breasts and ghosted his lips over your shoulder.  “Did you and Hill dance?”

“We sure did.  All up close and everything.”  You said.

“Yeah?”  He said as Bucky ran his arms around you and unhooked your bra.  “I bet you looked so hot.”

“Obviously.”  You teased.

Bucky sank to his knees in front of you kissing down your stomach to your cunt.  He pulled your panties down and peppered kisses on your thighs.  You leaned back against Clint, letting him support your weight and put your leg over Bucky’s shoulder.

“Did you kiss her?”  Clint purred near your ear.  He started to tease and tug on your nipples, sending a dull ache through your breasts that made your skin prickle and a warm tingle down coil through you.  Bucky sucked on your pussy, his tongue swirling around your folds, unfocused and eager.  Tasting your arousal and sending a similar tingle up and out from your cunt.  They met in the middle.  A hot weight forming in your gut and pushing down.

“Mmm hmmm… a few times.”  You hummed.

Bucky focused his tongue, drawing shapes on your clit, countering between wide sloppy licks to tight focused ones.  Your toes curled and your legs trembled as you felt control over your own body letting go.  Clint’s cock pressed hard against the small of your back, and he gently rutted his hips against you.

“Did you like it?”  He said, half growl, half strangled moan.

You reached back and gripped his hair, pulling on it.  His moan dragged out longer, became deeper and needier.  You leaned back and nipped on his earlobe.  “I did.  She really knows what she’s doing.”

Bucky sucked your clit into his mouth and pushed two of his fingers inside of you.  You gasped loudly and your knees nearly gave out on you.  Clint held you steady as Bucky curled his fingers and stroked them over your inner walls.  “Are we gonna have to invite Maria to join our little trio now?  That’s how it works, isn’t it?  Pretend to date, then actually date.”

You started to laugh but it was choked off by a loud moan as Bucky pressed down on your g-spot.  “The thought of it is really turning you on, huh?”  You teased.

Clint chuckled.  “You know it is.”  He teased and kissed you deeply.

You kissed him deeply and hungrily as he massaged your tits.  You could taste yourself on his lips, salty and sweet.  Bucky continued to work your g-spot and suck on your clit.  You became lightheaded and your skin prickled.  Heat pushed down inside of you and then burst.  You came hard, you cunt squeezing Bucky’s fingers and your legs shaking.

He stroked you through it and then stood, stripping off his clothes as Clint held you against him and kissed your neck.  When he was naked, he lifted you up and wrapped your legs around his weights.  He kissed you hungrily and you rocked on his cock, before slowly sinking down on it.  Clint stripped and went and got the lube, coating his cock with the viscous gel.

He moved behind you and as you bounced up and down on Bucky’s cock, Clint lined his cock up, so the head pressed against your entrance, rubbing on the base of Bucky’s shaft.

You leaned into Bucky, digging your fingers into his back and closed your eyes, breathing him and relaxing as Clint sunk into you.  You moaned at the stretch and burn on your cunt.  Bucky and Clint groaned at the tight squeeze around their cocks.

They gave you a moment to adjust to the size of them both inside you, and then they started to thrust.

You moaned and leaned back against Clint again, wrapping one arm around his neck.  Clint and Bucky began to kiss and as you bounced on their cocks between them.  They moaned into the kiss and broke with a gasp.  Bucky kissed you needily.  When he pulled back Clint took his place.  The three of you became breathless and your moans filled the room as you moved together.

Clint began to rub your clit and Bucky kissed and sucked on your breasts.  It was too much.  You came, clenching around their cocks.  Clint made a choked whimper as your orgasm brought his with it, and he spilled inside you, his cock pulsing against Bucky’s.

Bucky began to fuck you faster, pushing you into Clint more as he thrust hard and deep into your cunt.  You came again and with one final jerk of his hips, Bucky spilled, emptying inside you.  His come mixing with Clint’s.

They both slipped out of you and Bucky carried you to the bed, lying you down and curling around you.  Clint spooned you from behind, draping his leg over the two of you.

“Mm… I like going on missions.”  Clint joked.

“Yeah, they work out pretty well for you.”  You teased back.

Bucky hummed and nuzzled into your neck.  “I dunno, doll.  Think we might all have gotten something pretty good, right?”

##  _~ END ~_


End file.
